


First Kiss

by Odestaholyship



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: CF, District 4, F/M, Fannie, MJ - Freeform, Odesta, annie x finnick - Freeform, finnick x annie - Freeform, the hunger games - Freeform, thg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Annie and Finnick's first kiss after her Games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Annie’s fingers touched the soft material of a white armchair, her sea-green eyes closing for a moment. The air was slightly dusty, since no one had probably never even stepped into the house after they were built. Annie recalled herself to open all of the windows tomorrow so that the salty, fresh air could flow in and fade away the feeling that Annie didn’t belong inside of the walls.  
  
 _Like such a simple act could make this place feel like home,_ a sarky voice said from the back of her head, and for a short moment Annie’s grip from the armchair got tighter.

Before the voices in her head could take her over, she heard the main door open and close behind someone. Annie’s eyes snapped open and she turned around like a scared animal.

And there was Finnick, his hands in his pockets and a halfway smile on his lips. “Easy, easy. Just me,” he said when he saw the fear in her sea-green eyes. How could anyone hurt this girl? What kind of a sick, sick person would do such thing to her?  _To anyone?_

“Oh, hi. I’m just - trying to get used to this place. Doesn’t really feel like home yet,” Annie breathed trying to make her muscles move and form a smile. Finnick gave her a small laugh.  
“It’ll take some time, and it’s your first day here. Trust me, I felt exactly like you did when I first stepped into my home,” he said, shrugging lightly. This time, Annie actually smiled - she wanted to believe that some day - tomorrow, next week, in five years - she’d feel ready to call this place her  _home_ , like Finnick did.

“It just feels kind of empty. No memories here,” Annie said, looking around like she was lost. Maybe she was. Who knew? She sure didn’t.

Finnick nodded, taking a few steps closer, looking around. The place was kind of… empty. Uninviting. “I know you like painting. Maybe you could paint my magnificent face with each smashing feature-”

Annie started laughing, cutting off his words. “I sure wouldn’t need any other paintings on my walls if I only could get even a glimpse of the famous Finnick’s Odair’s divine magnificence on a canvas,” she said, and Finnick laughed, nodding.

Slowly, their laughter faded into a silence that was somehow shivering of electricity - maybe it was the feeling Annie had in her stomach when Finnick looked at her, maybe it was the way his lips curved into a cocky smile when he laughed. Finnick looked into her eyes that were still twinkling from the laughter, her eyes gazing at the wooden floor.

“You said about not having memories made in here,” Finnick said slowly, and Annie’s eyes met his with. She nodded. “I could help you with that,” he said, taking slow steps to her until he was standing right in front of her.

His right hand rose slowly from his pocket, and he gently brushed a few red locks behind her ear. She didn’t move, only stared at him, not wanting him to stop: his fingers left behind a feeling of electricity wherever they went. He cupped her face with his both hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. “You’re so beautiful, Annie Cresta,” he whispered and she smiled nervously.

And when Finnick saw her eyes light up again, brighter than any star on the sky, he had no hesitation anymore. He bend down a little bit and pressed his lips on hers, and immediately Annie felt like she was on fire: Finnick’s touch was like an explosion that made everything better, warmer. Fire was everywhere: in her veins, in her heart. He pulled her closer to himself, and Annie didn’t protest.

And when Finnick pulled away a little, Annie laughed breathlessly.   
“That was… That was a very good first memory,” she said, and Finnick laughed. And for a moment it felt like the world had finally snapped into its rightful place, and everything would be just fine. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing in Tumblr for I a year or two, and I thought that I'd post some of my drabbles here on AO3 :) comments much appreciated xx


End file.
